wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day
We Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day is a Christmas song from Yule Be Wiggling. Song Credits * Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineer and Mixer: Craig Abercrombie * Additional Recording: Chris Brooks * Mastering: Don Bartley * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Mastering Location: Studio 301 * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Songwriter Credit Differences * Yule Be Wiggling AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Yule Be Wiggling US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Double Pack Version: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Yule Be Wiggling AU DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Yule Be Wiggling AU DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Yule Be Wiggling UK DVD Inlay: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field Musicians * Lead Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch * Dialogue: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Backing Vocals: Mark Punch * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Tony Henry * Percussion: Phil South * Strings: Margaret Lindsay, Maria Schattovits Lyrics Greg: Well, it's Christmas time in Wiggle World. And as you can see, We're dancing round and decorating Our Wiggly Christmas tree. We'll have lots of fun In our Christmas way. We just can't wait for Christmas day. Wiggles: Can't wait for Christmas day, can't wait for Christmas day. Well, Murray and Greg are having fun Hanging the Christmas star. Murray: This is fun. Greg: You'll hear Wags the Dog bark his Christmas song No matter where you are. Wags: (barking) Greg: Jeff is sleeping and Anthony's eating All the food in his way. Anthony: Hey Greg, this is great. (Crunch) Greg: We just can't wait for Christmas day. Wiggles: with Can't wait for Christmas day, can't wait for Christmas day. We'll dance the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Dorothy: (giggles) Greg: We'll do Henry's dance. Henry: Whoa! Greg: We'll dance around like Wags. Wags: (barking) Greg: We'll do a pirate jig. Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Greg: We'll do the hot potato (Hot potato) And quack-a-doodle-doodle-doo. (Doodle-doodle-doo) (Music going slower) Well, it's Christmas time in Wiggle World. And as you can see, We're dancing round and decorating Our Wiggly Christmas tree. We'll have lots of fun In our Christmas way. (Music going faster) We just can't wait for Christmas day. Can't wait for Christmas day, can't wait for Christmas day. (repeat until fade-out) Trivia * The song references other songs such as Romp Bomp A Stomp, Henry's Dance, Hot Potato and Quack Quack. * According to the DVD's Inlay Booklet, the U.S. album release, and the Double Pack release, it only mentioned The Wiggles, but they wrote this song with John Field. * John Field wrote this song with The Wiggles. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yule Be Wiggling songs Category:Christmas songs Category:Songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Tempo Pickup Songs Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:John Field Songs